To Touch Me
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: Satoshi is seperated from Krad, but when the blonde haired beauty decides to stick around, what can a kid do? KradSatoshi DarkDaisuke Finished
1. Touch

So I decided to redo some of the story if not all. Sorry, i redid this chapter again, I got anal about it. I want to be able to right like the "Digital Artists" who writes D N Angel or "InnocentGuilt" who writes Kingdom Hearts. Oh and if anyone wants to be my Beta, that would be great : P.

Please review!

I do not own D N Angel but it is awesome.

Oh, and thank everyone who actually likes this story(fuck if I know why), it really was just a comic made out of sheer boredom, one summer I had nothing to do : P.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter one**

**Touch**

_'To touch…to feel, this is what love is my dear underling. To smell the sweet endearing scent of another, to hear the screams and moans of their wanting…needing of your body.'_ It was dark as the figure sat down, wrapping his cold arms around the boy in front of him. He nuzzled his face into soft hair, drinking in the heat he rarely felt. He brushed his tongue against his front teeth. Hungry like a wolf he bit his soft pink lips with a devilish grin spreading across his white face.

Satoshi cringed, but then slowly sighed and leaned farther out to try and pull himself away. He had to suffer this madman's insistent ramblings about things he often cared not to understand more then he cared to know. A man so purely devoid of any real good, so twisted that he could look like an angel and be the devil incarnate, ready to slice of your head with a swish of his hand. 'He exists only to ruin lives, soon I will be just as insane as my predecessors' Satoshi mused as he relaxed himself, the stone ledge that surrounded the three story building chilling his legs. He often came to this ledge to clear his mind of the dark thoughts that seemed to seed in his head. He stared at the depths below him, people talking...screaming, bliss, ignorance, emotion, together in their own special little world. So oblivious to the things outside of that small universe. Like ants spreading across the earth to feed their own selfish desires and delusions of life. Satoshi often looked down on others, But he could not deny the fact that he was no different. He too spent his life in that closed world, he craved the same cheap desires. But pain was not just a feeling anymore, pain was a man, a man in his head and his body...He wished to rip out that man called pain, that devilish smile that had corrupted him into solitude and anger more times then he could count.

_'Satoshi…' _the man said seductively, he slowly squeezed his thighs, trying to spur a response. Satoshi grunted, "What do you want Krad."

_'Have you ever felt that kind of love, the sweet sweat of another as you lick their lips dry, their pulsating body beneath you, have you ever felt love…' _Krad laughed maliciously, already knowing the answer. He stroked his long thin fingers through blue locks, smelling a scent he knew all too well. Krad thought for a moment of the containers he had filled before. None had every matched up to the boy that layed before him. In the long time that he had been alive, he never felt as amused and interested as he had felt with this one.

"Screw you," came the irritated voice of the fourteen-year-old boy, the streetlights reflecting in his bottomless eyes as his face contorted into a scowl. He had become use to the taunts, in fact he expected mean words to be shared between the two. He was no fool and nor did he feel that Krad was ever serious about hurting his feelings, but they still affected him against his own wil.

_'Indeed Satoshi, I will come..._' an invisible gloved hand caressed the face of the young boy, and although it could not be seen, it was more than felt on pale skin. Satoshi twinged and then turned his face away. _'Someday, sooner then you think,' _a silky smooth voice laughed mockingly at the boy. Satoshi felt a slight chill down his spine, he looked up at the clouded night sky, slowly taking to his feet. Staring at the moon he dammed his life, and felt the weight on his back of the cross he bore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The alarm clock insistently sounded through the halls of the mansion. Satoshi slowly opened his clouded eyes and started at the light coming through his window. His early waking never seized to amaze him. His blood pressure made sure that no matter when he woke up he would never feel refreshed. He rustled slightly as he brought himself up, The covers of his plainly white sheets in his painfully placid room draping over his silhouette. Maybe the reason he never had anything in his room was because he himself was just as plain, but he knew that wasn't true. He held his face in one hand and his other arm lay beside him. He leaned his head against the backboard. Slowly he reached his hand out and spread his fingers apart, watching the sunlight stream through

"I wonder what I can hope for today," he whispered, hope was the wrong term to use since he almost never felt any. And although he could restrain the beast, he could not tame it, making him suppress any human emotions he may have. _'It will be the same, you know it just as much as I do,' _Krad corrected, Satoshi was about to give a retort but decided against it, there's no point in arguing with a madman. _'Being lazy again I see' _Krad snickered, trying to get some sort of reaction out of his partner that his previous words had failed to do. Satoshi gave a small scowl and let his hand drop. He glanced around his room knowing that he should get up. He pulled his legs over the side of his bed and stared at the hardwood floors as soft padding of feet could be heard shifting about the house. He felt an odd sensation burning in he chest, he dismissed it quickly and put on his school uniform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiwatari! Hiwatari! Hey over here!" a young red head gestured to the icy student a few meters away. Satoshi narrowed his gaze slightly and was almost tempted to turn around and walk away but he went against his better judgement and walked up to the insistently waving hand. "It's the last day of school before our summer vacation, aren't you happy?" Daisuke said loudly, his excitement barely being contained in his slim figure.

"No, its just another lonely week..." Satoshi let those words slip, mentally trying to grab them back, he quickly looked away embarrassed. He did not often voice his emotions to others, but the boy in front of him always seemed to provoke those dark things he kept locked away. In his mind, letting others know of his emotions could make him seem weak, things he was taught a long time ago. The red head's smile slowly faded and it turned into a quick frown. Satoshi saw the change, but was not expecting such a reaction. He quickly looked away again, pushing the bridge of his glasses up as a group of girls walked by, their skirts dangerously high.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke reached out but the the darkness emitting from across him was almost unbearable. He felt like he could see a black shadow standing behind Satoshi, holding him in a tight grip, a hand clutching his throat. For the last several months he had the opportunity to learn more about his friend (or at least, that's what he would like to think they were), but Dark had taken over more then once when they had discussed it and had kept him at a distance.

"Krad's just been...over zealous. Anyway, just forget I said anything, " Satoshi rubbed his forehead, his bangs covering his fine features," I should go…" Satoshi took one small side step and had only begun to put one foot out before the red head swiftly grabbed his arm.

"Hiwatari...I... I wanted to show you something, it concerns separating us, from, well..." Daisuke trailed off. _'Don't tell him anything, just let him go' _shouted Dark, his anger starting to bubble. Daisuke twitched but did not respond to Dark and glanced back up. Satoshi now looked at the hand holding his arm, almost trying to use eye beams to burn through the fingers, and then let the words that were uttered sink in. Daisuke looked serious, and that sparked something that he had never felt. In all the time that Satoshi had known him he never saw such determination in those auburn eyes. "It's not possible," Satoshi said as he yet again pushed up his glaces. _'That's right, be the ever pessimest like you were raised' _laughed Krad. He pulled his arm away and started to rub the place where warmth still emanated. "I know you don't believe it but if you only let me show y-you, I could explain..." whispered Daisuke. He looked even more shy then usually and Satoshi could sense the tension in the air.

Satoshi gave a look at the ground and then stared straight across from him. He knew that what Daisuke had to offer was a once in a million chance, but he felt scared. The possibilities that something could go wrong were many, and that frightened him. For the second time in a long while Satoshi went against his better judgement and spoke, "When do we meet?". He gave a simple answer, not wanting to go through the few doubts that he would otherwise voice, because he knew if he did, they would be stuck in a long conversation.

"Satoshi I don't know if this will work, but the possibility that even one of us could be separated…" Daisuke stared at the ground, the muscles in his arms tensing. Satoshi rolled his eyes as he gazed over at a squirrel scamper across the grass to a tree. Daisuke was such a tentative person and sometimes he felt that he needed a little more back bone, or at least a shot of some mind altering drug...

"Daisuke, just tell me when, and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, In the park after school."

With that being said, Satoshi swiftly walked away. He felt like tomorrow he was going to a tea party with Daisuke and that they were going to discuss ways to do the inevitable, but he set those thoughts aside as he walked home, his eyes gazing lazily around him. As he reached his house he looked blankly at the grand wooden doors, and with a slight push of the handle, he walked into his house, feeling unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(So now is a old blab, thought I might as well leave it for old times sake.)

**Rei's corner**

**Rei**: Well then that wasn't that a fun little prologue neh?

**Satoshi**: ya, I was portrayed very well considering

**Rei**: thank you, thank you

**Krad**: my name is so stupid…

**Rei**: huh?

**Dark**: He's right, its just dark back words. And why wasn't I in this chapter.

**Rei: **Sorry dark, there will be a good amount of Daisuke + Dark in the future, I hope.

**Daisuke**: YAY!

**Krad**: I still don't like my name…

**Rei**: But you're hot?

**Krad**: Oh ya!

**Rei**: All right then guys I got to explain some stuff ok? (For my own personal pleasure)

**4 o them**: ya

**Rei**: ok well this is my first DNAngel fic. I love the pairing of Krad and Satoshi. You can't tell who's the uke or the seme. This came to me because I was drawing a picture and then the words at the start of this chapter just popped into my head. They sounded so seductive that I thought I should make Krad say them, because he's uber sexeh.

Well thank you, Read and Review please.

Sincerely Rei


	2. Feel

No I don't own them blah blah blah blah.

So this is the second redone chapter. I tried to get as many spelling mistakes as possible but there may be some.

**Review responses (Old)**

Mira: I can't find many Krad Satoshi stuff either, I looked, I mean its so obvious that they would look hot together .

Dark-Angel09: yes…Krad is kind of a cool name, its just, using both the names Krad and Dark is over kill . I mean why not Krad and some other name. Maybe Dark and some other name. Sorry for the bashing of the name in the previous chapy…I go on incoherent rants lol…like now/ Wouldn't you be sex deprived if you were stuck in another person .

Mizuki hikari: does interesting mean good, bad, none of the above…lol well I hope you like this chapter any who.

* * *

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter two**

**Feel**

A dark figure wandered through the streets of the small town, his white coat whipping behind him. His angel appearance tugged on the heart strings of those who gazed upon his mesmerizing features. But people weren't just staring at what most guessed, was an angel. They where staring at the small boy in his arms, at best fourteen. Some people guessed that he was a brother, but they looked to different. Others where concerned that he was some sort of rapist. Most just walked by, to nervous to say anything, but the figure was asked more then once if there was anything wrong 'should I call the ambulance?' but the response was always the same, he would not have it, it was **his** turn to have some fun, because who knows how long he would be able to stay in this body.

The dim streetlights loomed, their shadows dancing across the pavement as he stared down at the boy in his arms. 'Always alone, all those years I put you down, you actually let those words become a part of you…you are the very embodiment of being lost' he brushed a few stray bangs to reveal a serene sleeping face 'You seem much more peaceful Satoshi, I wonder how long it will last…' The blond man gazed around him, trying to remember exactly where the boy lived, needing to rest for the night.

The young man came up to what he hoped was the right house, 'come to think of it, there aren't that many mansions here'. He stood in front for a few seconds, staring up at the sheer size of the place. He knew what kind of horrors where sealed up in it. It felt like he was staring at a portal into the realm of a man who was so sinister that he adopted a child purely for his blood. He shook that thought out of his mind and then looked around him, making sure no one was in sight.

A set of white wings grew out of his back. Spreading them out he flew to the ledge of the mansion, landing graceful on the stone floor. Retracting his wings he pushed open the glass pane doors and walked into a small room that always seemed so painfully dreary. He shuffled over to the bed in front of him and lay the boy down. He sat beside him on the bed and gazed down. His mind started to fill with tempting thoughts, he brushed his index finger against the boys back. He slid off the uniform Satoshi had been wearing, along with some of his own garments. He pulled the blanket over them and lay his head on the pillow.

"I will wait patiently until you wake up," he whispered into the boy's ear. Getting no response from the younger teen he licked the boy's neck, he opened his mouth and brushed against the pure skin in front of him, baring his teeth he went to have what he would call a 'little bite', but pulled back and scowled at his own conscience,'I shouldn't feel guilty'. He turned over and closed his eyes.

"I suppose I shall have a little fun with you tomorrow, and when I get tired of you, I may even go after that Niwa child," he grinned to himself.

* * *

Pain, so much pain. Why does it hurt? Alone, I feel so alone, dark, darkness. Help! Help me please, someone, don't leave me here…

I am cursed to be alone; I know…no…I am not alone…not until he leaves…a plague…my nightmares…

More pain…separation…sense is taken from me, no sound, no smell, no taste, nothing to touch only bottomless darkness and me.

Why do I always find myself here...are his words not lies? Am I truly…Lost?

No…I can't believe that. All he ever does is lie. Nothing but lies, nothing…

Peace…calm peace…hands warmth…white…yellow…lights everywhere. Warmth, need the warmth…need…it?

* * *

The birds chirped at the window as the small array of light splashed the room, enveloping everything in an eerie morning glow. Satoshi could feel the heat from the sun lay on his skin as it felt like he was being burned alive. He scooted away; trying to fight the mornings gestures to wake up, 'sleep' was all he could think of. He rolled over to the other side of the bed to be greeted with unfamiliar warmth. "N…" was all he could muster so early in the morning. Satoshi scooted closer to the warmth that seemed so inviting. 'Smells so sweet…like…vanilla…' he tangled his fingers in what he thought to be long hair covering his side. It felt so soft, like he was in dream, lying on a cloud in the middle of heaven. Satoshi held the hair to his nose and breathed it in, not realizing where he was or what he was doing.

His eyes fluttered open as he stared at the foreign person. It took him several minutes before it dawned on him, 'Blond hair and pale skin'. He became stiff all over, afraid to think…afraid to face the truth that was staring him right in the face. He shook his head before coming to a conclusion, 'Krad!'

Reality was a cruel thing, Satoshi had believed that all his life. It insisted on bothering him instead of leaving him alone. Although his thought process was at an all time low, he felt a burning panic strike through him, like a lightning bolt that only struck sideways.

He gasped and started to struggle out of the sheets, in doing so he fell off the bed with a soft thud and backed away crawling on the floor in a crab-esq scoot, a desperate attempt to get as far away from the **THING** laying on his bed. His back hit the wall, trying to warm up his brain as fast as he could. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was all some horrid nightmare inside his head. He opened his eyes and just stared, **IT** was still there. He pinched his arm and knew, this was not a dream.

He stared to panic, 'how' was all he could think of at the moment as he desperately looked him over deciding that he was becoming a skitsofrentic. Another thought crossed his mind, Krad must be making him see this to punish him. Nothing had ever said the Angels had this kind of power but he knew that there had to be some sort of explanation.

He untangled himself from the blankets he was caught in and reached for the phone. He dropped it as he was frantically flailing his hand around. He froze and glanced over, no response. Satoshi was having problems with thinking straight. His brain was like a car running on the cheapest gas ever, and not a lot of it. He made a decision to put Daisuke's number on speed dial a while back. His reasoning was if anything went wrong with Krad, he was the person to go to, and for that he was grateful. Pressing the button labelled 'Niwa' with a small piece of tape, he breathed heavily into the receiver waiting until the annoying beeps faded into a cheery little voice that sort of **aggravated** him.

"Hello?" came the unsuspecting voice of Daisuke as he listened to the other end patiently.

"Niwa…" whispered Satoshi frantic. His gaze kept on the 'blond haired devil'.

"Satoshi, are you okay? Last time I saw you you were unconscious and Krad took you, Dark tried to get you from him but he was to fast," came a concerned voice. "Dark seemed to think that Krad was going to do something to you."

"I don't…remember…what happened?"

"I guess I should explain."

* * *

Flashback

"Where are we going," came the hollow remark from Satoshi as they walked down a dim alleyway. After the meet up at school, Satoshi had followed Daisuke onto a boat and to an island, to what he guessed were some old ruins. There were some dusty white pillars and a couple of broken statues. Satoshi wondered what this had to do with anything but continued playing 'follow-the-leader' until his curiosity was satisfied.

"Don't worry I am not leading you into a trap," This remark did not comfort Satoshi, it only spurred a feeling of urgency. Daisuke paused and looked around, "Hmmmm here we are," Daisuke pushed in a brick at the end of the alley to reveal an underground passage with many winding stairs. Satoshi glanced down them and then gave him an odd look, as if to say 'you expect me to go down there.' "Come on, it will take awhile to get down there…" Daisuke looked foreword and took one step at a time, being careful not to slip on the slimy damp ledges with Satoshi following closely behind. The steps seemed endless; step upon step, there never seemed to be an end for Satoshi. An odd feeling rushed over him the farther they went down, like a wave in an ocean getting higher. It felt like he could feel Krad less and less and that made him nervous.

They stopped in front of two big double doors made of white and black jade. An angel stood on one side of the door as its black counter part graced the other, their arms intertwined as their backs faced each other, leaning as if for support. The white angel looked up as the black angel looked down, their presence eerie and uncomfortable.

Daisuke stood in front of the black door as he gestured to Satoshi to stand in front of the white. Satoshi hesitantly did so, looking up at the statue before him.

"What now Niwa?" came Satoshi's voice as he stared at the white door, watching water drip down the finely carved edges. Although the doors seemed to be old, they were very well kept, as if someone had been polishing it everyday, or maybe time never moved for these double doors? 'That's impossible' mused Satoshi as he glanced over at Daisuke. 'wait, what am I thinking. It's more impossible to have an evil angel in a blood line that takes you over when your fourteen'.

"Put your hand on the door and focus on the image of Krad, I know that concept is something you wouldn't want to touch on, but if you don't it won't work k?" Daisuke breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he gently put his hand on the carved jade.

Satoshi stared at him for a while, and then stared at the door, not noticing the small glances he got from Daisuke as he waited. With a slight touch of his palm a flash of white filled his mind.

A click could be heard behind the double doors as the two boys opened their eyes and stepped back. A couple more clicks could be heard before a loud rushing noise filled the corridor. The two doors moved slowly as there incredible weight was being shifted back words. The floor became shaky and Satoshi felt a bit unbalanced until the movement had stopped. As the doors opened they revealed a large white marble room. A large black and white marble bowl stood in the centre on two thin vertical platforms jutting up a couple of feet.

Satoshi stared around the room, his gaze scrutinizing and crude. He saw that there were no walls, just what looked like an oblivion surrounding them.

"Dark and grandpa found this place using the feather…but they couldn't use the mechanism to open the door. Dark said they needed both of the feathers, White and Black alike to use the separation command," he said as they slowly made their way over to the alter.

On the marble bowl were pictures of feathers encircling the rim. Latin words surrounded the inner rim. Two feather shaped slots where carved into the wide outer rim. They seemed to glow a soft white light, as if calling for their masters. Satoshi rubbed his fingers on the carved feather and turned his head to the side. The doors shut behind them with a loud boom that startled both boys.

"So then…this is how it happens?" Satoshi said, a bit of sarcasm escaping into his voice. He traced the word 'Terra' carved at the far end of the bowl.

Daisuke nodded "yes," he lightly guided Satoshi over to place his hand on the altar in Daisuke's opposite direction. "See these words, we have to recite each one, but before we do that we have to place the feathers into the slots…" Daisuke scratched the back of his head; "well that's what gramps book said." Satoshi looked at Daisuke, he felt that if this old man called 'gramps' was going blind, he would smack Daisuke for making him look like a fool.

"Well then...shall we start?" said Satoshi as he locked his ice blues with Daisuke's fiery gems, as if agreeing between each other that they should start.

They placed their feathers into the slots and the room started to glow a brilliant blue. A Sort of water filled the middle of the bowl, its contents slipping up the sides and coating the feathers. The boys breathed in as they closed their eyes. When they opened them again it revealed foreign eyes replacing the left, red and purple gazed into yellow and blue as they looked at each other.

Their lips parted as they grasped each others arms on the side of the edge of the alter. Instead of only two voices, four filled the room reciting the words of Latin. The voices echoing through out the marbled dimension.

"Terra, Lumen, Atra, unus, duo…" a pause happened in that millisecond of time. The last word that crossed their lips was said in a low tone and filled the silence with true meaning.

"Angelus…" the room burned red as the boys faced the other side of the altar. At first only shadows of people could be seen before Krad and Dark appeared. They could not describe their feelings of being two half's once again. They had been trapped for so long that time could not even tell.

Everything stood still for a moment as the foursome stared at each other in awe. 'It worked' thought Daisuke gleefully. Dark pushed back some hair and glanced around as they watched the room fade to a dark glow. The alter disappeared into the floor and the doors opened once again.

Satoshi's eyes started to glaze and before anyone realized, he was out like a light on the floor. His glasses lying beside him.

Krad swiftly picked him up, grabbing the glasses and shoving them into his pocket.

"Step away from him Krad," Dark said as he pushed Daisuke behind him, "hand over Satoshi, we don't have to fight"

Krad only laughed, "I suppose you just want me to say yes and give up, but you should know by now I never agreed with you. Besides I would like to have some fun first before whatever it is giving us these...whatever you call this fades," Dark glared," You don't know that this will wear off, maybe we could live normal lives,". Without hearing a response he lunged foreword but Krad stepped out of the way and opened up his wings, he paused for a moment, "Maybe sometime me and the Niwa boy can get acquainted," with that as his parting words, he hastily flew up the winding stairs to leave a stunned boy and an angel in his wake.

Daisuke sighed, "he'll be alright, I don't think Krad will hurt him…" Daisuke stared at Dark on the floor. He went over and helped him up.

"I hope your right, at least he didn't take you away from me," the next thing Daisuke knew he was being embraced. He stared at a blank spot, his face turning the colour of a tomato.

"D-Dark w-what are you doing," was the stuttered response from Daisuke. He felt awkward for a few moments before the blush started to fade and he relaxed. "Don't leave ok, be careful around him, I don't trust him, and I have no idea what he will do."

Daisuke wondered why Dark was so afraid 'what's the big deal?' But he knew that Dark had known Krad much longer, he had seen the things he had done. Daisuke could feel Dark loosing his grip on him and shifting his weight.

Before Daisuke realised Dark cupped his chin and kissed him on the lips. It was a passionate kiss and Daisuke was to stunned to do anything but stand there…alone in that giant room…with Dark…

End of Flashback

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he finished the retelling of the story, leaving out the bits that were a little too embarrassing, "I hope that fills in the missing pieces, I am sorry I can't help you more."

Satoshi grunted on the other end as he began to calm down. He glanced around him and relaxed his hand on the receiver, "yes I remember…now…thanks…for filling in the empty spots," was his only response.

"Ill see you later Daisuke…" said Satoshi as he tried to soak up the memory that Daisuke had so neatly layed out in front of him.

"Alright…be careful ok Satoshi? I don't want to find out something terrible happened you."

"Hai…" Satoshi sighed as he heard the receiver hang up.

Satoshi let go of the phone and let it hit the ground softly as his eyes, unfocused, un-noticing, gazed at the floor. The light beeps could be heard and he stared down at himself. It took a moment but then he realized, 'Why the fuck am I half naked'.

He looked up at Krad and sighed, he waited there, on the floor, until the devil would wake from his slumber.

For once in his life, Satoshi sat there with no thoughts, no concerns, no nothing, it was pure bliss.

* * *

**Rei's corner**

**Rei**: oh my gosh, I never expected this chapter to be sooooo long.

**Dark**: I think I did good neh?

**Daisuke**: your full of it Dark

**Dark**: ya but you love it

**Satoshi**: What the hell were those Latin words?

**Krad**: ya, no offence but I don't get any of them

**Rei**: heh, sorry, well "Terra Earth", "Lumen Light", "Atra Dark", "Unus one", "Duo two", and "Angelus Angel".

**Krad + Satoshi**: oh…

**Rei:**explaining time so all you guys leeeeeave.

**4 o them**: fine!

**Rei**: Well I think this chapter came out really well, I worked hard on it and it took me like an hour, and then I had to revise, and then I had to redo, and ended up taking almost an entire day.

Most of this idea came from songs I was listening to. There was "Sacrifice" by Tatu, "In the Shadows" by The Ramsus, and "I bruise easily" by Natasha Bedingfield. There is also a couple of words that reference back to "The animal I have become" by Three Days Grace. I am very proud of this work and you guys better like it .

Well any way, read and review.

Sincerely Rei


	3. Taste

No I don't own it...

* * *

**Review responses**

Mira: I am sorry that it looked rushed, because it was, I had to put down what I thought quickly before I forgot. I'm glad you liked though! I may make a Daisuke and Krad fic just for you if you would like hm? Lol

Dark-Angel09: you're such a nice reviewer. I am glad you liked the separation part; I had to think about it. I wasn't sure what I should put but it came out beautifully neh?

KooriKitsune: Thank you, Thank you. (Bows) I am glad you liked!

Daisuke Captain Oblivious: Wow thanks, I like your name by the way, its funny!

Gosh you guys are so awesome, I didn't really think even one person would read. If you like this fic so much, you should check out my other fic's such as "Kenshin and the bad acting skills", it's a big spoof on Kenshin, the Idea for it is at the end of chapter one. I also have "Cascade"; it's a really old fic I made for Chrono Crusade. And last but not least there is a new fic I am starting called "Forget about the life I use to know", I have to say the first chapter is really good, it's a vamp fic with Hisoka and Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness.

For those Full Metal Alchemist fans I am coming out with a new fic soon. Ed is a punk rocker who has been having the worst luck ever, his girlfriend left him, saying he was to distant, his parents died, and he has lost inspiration to write songs for his band. He spends most of the time drinking, but when a young man steps into his life, what will happen? Yaoi (Almost all my stories are Yaoi). Tell me what you think of that Idea k?

Well, on with the show!

* * *

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter three**

**Taste**

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, with nothing but sheets and boxers covering him. Relishing the moment in his life when he didn't want to, didn't have to, argue with another person. No one was bothering him to work. No one was telling him to stop lying around. It was peaceful in those moments he had.

The sky brightened, signifying the start of the true morning. His eyes shifted to the window. Two birds sat across the balcony, fighting amongst themselves. Satoshi couldn't understand what they were saying but he figured it was something stupid like 'this is my worm' or 'why don't you feed the children'. It was all irrelevant, but he enjoyed watching their squabble.

As the birds fluttered away to do who knows what, he pried his eyes away from the balcony only to look at the figure on his bed, the golden locks of the intruder splayed across the sheets. He had never seen anyone so peaceful, but in the end, he supposed, this peaceful morning would be ripped from him when the 'Devil' awoke from his slumber. The 'Devil' never seemed to like to keep peace for to long.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" screeched Satoshi's alarm clock.

Satoshi scrambled off the floor. He hit the button on the top of the clock. Bright red numbers stared back at him,'9:00' was what it read. Satoshi breathed a deep sigh, slumping down with his hand grasping the counter edge. His knees faced each other as his muscles relaxed. "Saved," he breathed lightly.

Two thin pale arms slinked there way around Satoshi chest and firmly held onto him, "oh no my dear Satoshi, your not saved yet". He nipped at the younger boys neck seductively, positioning him under his neck.

Satoshi cringed as he could feel the 'Devil's' breath on his neck, "I see you're awake…"

Krad turned Satoshi's chin to face him, "yes I am awake, now then, shall we have a shower, hm?" he caressed Satoshi's cheek lovingly.

"You're a creep Krad, did you know that?" Satoshi's hissed, glaring into the golden eyes of the 'Devil'.

"You wound me Satoshi, but for now you have to do everything I ask, because you know who holds the power here…" Krad snakes a hand down near Satoshi's abdomen and rubs.

"I hate you so much its just ridiculous," Krad's grip was firm, but Satoshi relented nonetheless, struggling to free himself.

Krad Strokes the skin on his stomach, "whatever you say Satoshi, but if you truly hated me, wouldn't you stop me? No, I don't think you hate me. You just despise that you love me…" Krad traces the younger boys jaw line with his tongue.

"Let go of me, you're wrong!" exclaims an aggravated Satoshi, struggling even more to get out of his grasp.

"Whatever you want to believe, now then how about that shower?" Krad laughs to himself.

* * *

There wasn't much to say about having the shower. Satoshi kept pushing Krad away from him. Constantly telling him to stay on his side of the shower, to a point that he got so fed up that he walked out of the bathroom and went to another down the hall. All the while ranting about how long it would be until the 'Devil' would just leave.

* * *

Satoshi sighed; he was sitting comfortably in a big red recliner, reading a horror book called 'Acceleration', where a kid who works in the lost and found at a subway station finds a diary…of a murderer! 

Satoshi loved Horror/Drama books, why you may ask. Look at his life; it's like a living novel, a horrible Shinigami living in his head for 14 years. His life basically amounts to nothing. And now that he has finally gotten the 'Devil' out of his head, what does he do now? He has no dreams, nothing to reach for, and he doesn't have people skills. Yes he's smart, but that doesn't mean he would enjoy the corporate world.

Satoshi closed his book and set it on the table next to him. He started absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt. He wore a navy blue turtleneck, with blue jeans. "Hey Devil, you done yet!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the large house. Getting no response he sighed. He leaned into the chair more, staring up at the ceiling, as he waited he found the ceiling very interesting. The intricate pattern and faces that seemed to come out, 'I wonder why I never noticed…' he thought, 'oh ya, because of the constant mental attacks…'

Satoshi never really had a child hood, nor did he ever have the time of day to just think about random things. It must have been hard all that time, having no real comfort, or friendship. No love what so ever.

Krad stood in front of Satoshi, appearing from practically nowhere. 'Damn those feet are quiet' thought Satoshi. He wore nothing but a white towel around his waist, "I need cloths Satoshi," he said. Satoshi looked him up and down, blushing furiously, but doing well to control his emotions.

Satoshi stood up and started walking down the hall before Krad called to him, "And I don't appreciate being called the 'The Devil'," Satoshi just rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you took that stick out of your ass I might be nicer…"

Satoshi stopped in front of a large double door room. He opened the door slowly and looked in. It was dark and the only light illuminating the grand room was coming from the center of two burgundy curtains at the very back. He flipped a switch to reveal a beautiful bedroom, with a coffee table and to burgundy coaches facing each other. He casually walked up to a red wood dresser against the far wall. He opened each drawer, taking pieces of cloths as he went.

* * *

"I feel like…your farther," exclaimed Krad as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a pair of black pants and a slick black belt, he left his purple earring in, not bothering to take it out. "Oh really Mr. Obvious, there the only cloths that would fit, my fathers about your height a size. My cloths are too short and too small. Just deal with it…" Satoshi said, leaning against the doorframe staring absently into space. 

Krad slinked an arm around his waist and cupped his chin in his hand. "Is someone a little cranky?" he said, cat eyes reflecting a smirk into plain cold eyes across from him. Satoshi slapped his hand away. "What difference does it make, wouldn't you be cranky if you had to be with…yourself…" Satoshi pulled out of his grasp and started to walk down the hall.

Krad saw this and pulled at his wrist, making him spin around. Before he could protest, Krad had planted a heated kiss. He started to push Satoshi back, eventually hitting a wall. He slammed one hand against Satoshi's head on the wall. Deepening the kiss. Satoshi revolted pushing on his chest, trying desperately to get him off. Krad would not have that, he started to push his tongue at the opening of Satoshi's lips…but fate didn't seem to smile on him this time.

Satoshi slapped Krad on the side of his face, breaking the kiss and leaving a small red mark, which slowly faded. "Feisty are we?" Krad snickered. Satoshi glared, fire burning in those deep pupils.

Krad sighed, he let go off Satoshi, "I'll let you off this time," he shoved his hands in his pockets, " guess what Satoshi?" Satoshi looked at him, still rubbing his lips from the kiss. He started to glare again, as if boring a hole in the other mans head. "What…" he said suspiciously. 'If looks could kill, Satoshi would be a murderer' thought Krad. "I need cloths, so were going out today! Aren't you excited?" Krad smiled at him. "Not particularly…" replied Satoshi. As the walked down the hall, side by side.

* * *

It had started to rain that afternoon. Satoshi had decided to walk instead of take the limo. Krad had insisted on holding Satoshi's hand. Getting a dirty look from almost everyone that walked by. Making this somewhat of an embarrassing predicament. 

"So then Satoshi, were should we go?' inquired Krad. "I don't know…I buy my cloths at Moore's…" said Satoshi, paying no attention to the words that came out of his mouth. "Wow…that sounds so…boring…" exclaimed Krad. "Didn't ask your opinion," mumbled Satoshi.

They wandered downtown for a while. Krad wanted to go into 'Music World', Satoshi ended up buying music for Krad. Satoshi never seemed to have time for such trivial things in the past. What they ended up buying were 3 CDs. The newest CD was by Three Days Grace; One X was the title of the Album. Krad said he had to have the CD, apparently he had read the back and a song had stood out at him. 'Animal I have become' seemed to peek his interest. The second CD was by Linkin Park; Hybrid Theory was the name of the album. He said he liked it because of the solider on the front. "Why's that?" asked Satoshi. "My father was a solider, he died in a bloody battle…" Satoshi thought he saw a sad look in those cat eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a sly look. "Are you starting to like me hmmm Satoshi?" inquired Krad, Satoshi just looked away, pretending he didn't hear a word Krad had said. The last CD was by Switchfoot; the beautiful letdown was its title, which was Satoshi's choice. He liked the title of number 5. 'I dare you to move', he just, liked the title, he couldn't tell why, but it made him feel inspired.

"Lets go in there!" Krad pointed to a shop. "Old…Navy? I don't really like that store…" retorted Satoshi, staring at the sign. "Fine we will go to that store," responded Krad. "Salvation army? I guess…" Satoshi said. "Well then, lets go," Krad smiled and dragged Satoshi, literally, into the store.

Satoshi ended up buying a leather black coat for Krad. It had lots of ties hanging off the sides with buckles holding them on. It was an old army button up coat. They bought three pairs of pants, one pair of washed blue jeans, a pair of white shorts with chains hanging off, and a nice pair of burgundy dress pants. They bought three pairs of shirts. One was a white muscle shirt, which made Satoshi blush when Krad tried it on. The second was a black shirt, with weird white lines on it, like one of those pictures physic doctors asked you 'what does this look like?' The last was a red shirt and a black tie. Krad insisted Satoshi should buy something other then his 'oh-so-boring-kojin-cloths'. Satoshi got a black muscle shirt, with a pair of black shorts, chains hung from the side of the shorts. He also got another black shirt, it was a turtle neck, but at the shoulder the sleeves where cut, the slit went down two inches, the only thing holding the parts of the shirt together was a long satin ribbon, with buckles on it. To go with the shirt they bought Satoshi a pair of black jeans.

"Now I need shoes," thought Krad out loud. "O…k…" replied Satoshi.

"What about that store?" Krad pointed. "Goth store, shoes and accessories…uh," 'that's kind of weird' thought Satoshi. "Lets just go in," insisted Krad.

Satoshi ended up buying a pair of black commando boots for Krad. Krad made him buy himself a pair of black runners for himself.

"Know then, we are done buying my cloths, we need to do some visiting hmm," Krad said. "Huh," grunted Satoshi as he looked at Krad. "We will drop of our merchandise at our house, and go on a little trip to some friends". "Our house? I don't think so," mumbled Satoshi. But Krad was in too deep a thought to hear Satoshi's snide remark. Or just plain not listening...

* * *

"I hate the rain," said Daisuke as he stared out his window. "Why?" asked Dark. "Because its so bleak and sad, it makes me feel cold and lonely…" said Daisuke, as he pulled his knees to his face. 

Dark looked up at him 'so innocent' thought Dark. He stood up and walked over to Daisuke, he cupped Daisuke's chin and leaned in. he looked into his eyes, they were unfocused and slightly glazed over. Dark leaned in and…

The doorbell rang out through the house annoyingly signifying that someone wanted to speak to its inhabitants. "Damn…" Dark whispered under his breath.

Daisuke quickly jumped off of the sill and walked down the stairs. Thanking whoever had rung it. Dark and Daisuke had been left alone in the house for the entire week as Daisuke's mother and grandfather had gone out to some obscure part of china investigating a hot spring. 'Ya riiiighhht' thought Daisuke when he had heard that.

Daisuke slightly red in the face opened the door. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the people who stood in the doorway. "May we come in,' asked Krad. A sly smile gracing his features. Satoshi standing in front of Krad, staring back at Daisuke.

* * *

**Rei's corner**

**Rei**: bwah, I am so cool, talk about a cliff hanger

**Krad**: your mean to the fans Narrator Sama!

**Satoshi**: she is isn't she!

**Daisuke**: yup

**Dark**: I conquer!

**Rei**: stop acting like a sophisticate dark

**Dark**: …your mean

**Daisuke**: act yourself Dark

**Dark**: cocky

**Rei**: Exactly!

**Krad**: oh and if you guys were wondering what a Kojin is, it means "old man" and Shinigami means "Death God"

**Satoshi**: (laughs)

**Rei**: yesh, that is a funny word isn't it? Kojin

**Dark**: yup

**Rei:** anyway I think this was an interesting chapy, so its explaining time.

**4 o them**: yes!

**Rei**: Sorry this took awhile, I had too think up a good follow up to the second chapter. Which was uber tough! There is a lot of fluff in this chapy, why you may ask, because my word is law!

I tried to make Krad like my Ideal, hot and sexy, he may seem little faggy, but that's just because Satoshi isn't a shopper. I like the cloths I came up with. Satoshi would look hot in that turtleneck x-x. Sorry, when I wrote this last night I had way to much Caffeine, I went to bed at like 2 am something and woke up at 8. But it's all good, why? Because I bought the new Three Days Grace CD yesterday! (Dances)

If any of you read my Kenshin fic then please review. On that I made a list of all the songs that I thought would go with the char so I thought I would make one here to!

Satoshi – Animal I have become by Three Days Grace/Papercut by Linkin Park

Krad – Animals by Nickelback /Pain by Three Days Grace

Dark –In too deep by Sum 41/Stand my ground by Tom Petty

Daisuke – Dance dance by Fall Out Boy/Brighter then sunshine by Aqualung

Riku – Over and Over by Three Days Grace/Stupid Girls by Pink

Risa –Listen to your heart by DHT/A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton

Well I hope this was a good chapter. Thanks all my fateful fans, your awesome!

Read and Review please

Sincerely Rie


	4. See

**Review responses**

AnimeAddictTakira: Thank you for you uberly fantastical awesome great lovely…review!

Daisuke Caption Oblivious: Yesh my cliffhangers, and sadly, Here is another one!

Mira: ha ha, I hate alarm clocks. I usually move it every five minuets up to, five minutes lol. I made a Krad+Dai fic. It is called "Slave to the Shadows". Heh, no problem with babbling, my stories are my collective babblings : ). Lol when I wake up, I am like that girl from the ring. When I start to feel sleepy, I get hyper, like evil hyper.

KooriKitsune: and here is another!

Dark-Angel09: (gasp) you make time to read this story! I feel honored. I am glad I am staying in character, that's really hard for me TT. Yes I think it is Shinigami. I love music. I have a library of stuff on lime wire! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LONG REVIEWS! I love long reviews because then I am all like "whoop they had something good to say!"

Firedragongirl: heh thanks, here is the update!

Oh my gosh (tries to close a door called writers block) I live! I am so sorry this took awhile. And short to add onto that. I just feel horrible! But this is a good chapter. And the next chapter is going to be fun!

* * *

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter 4**

**See**

Krad smirked at Daisuke as he stood in the doorway. The rain poured out behind them the two young man in a sheet of clear liquid. "Well, aren't you going to let us in?" Daisuke grimaced. He didn't expect Krad to come so early. They needed time to prepare, Krad was tough and to make matters worse, Daisuke was in his PJ's "I I uh…" was all he could muster at the moment.

Krad just smiled. "Thank you, we would love to," was his smug remark. He pushed past Daisuke and went in, shaking off the water, his hair stuck to his face, the light blonde fading into a deeper blonde color. Satoshi came in after him, cursing under his breath "I am sorry Daisuke, I can't do anything about him, he wont leave me alone. It seems he plagues me even after his is freed," Krad heard the remark and chuckled. He walked over to Satoshi, he caressed the younger boys face lovingly. "Sorry too put you in my proverbial hell." Krad let a small chuckle escape his lips. Satoshi only glared, flinching at the older mans touch.

The older teen turned around to face Daisuke, he went down close to Daisuke's face, his breath tainting the young boys lips. Making him cringe, "Tell me Daisuke, where is Dark?" Krad locked his eyes with Daisuke, making the younger teen squirm under his gaze. "H he's upstairs…b but…" Krad caressed Daisuke's face, he leaned in and… a picture of Satoshi crossed his mind. Satoshi looked hurt, a tear streaking down his face. He staggered back slightly. He shook his head. Satoshi and Daisuke just stared, confused and dumbfounded. "I think I shall go and visit my counterpart, I leave you two to do some catching up…" with that said, Krad walked up the nearest stairwell and disappeared from there view. The two boys were shocked for a moment, wondering what the strange behavior was all about. 'What the hell was that about' thought Satoshi.

Daisuke came out of his daze and stared up the stairs, "oh no, Dark," gasped Daisuke. He started to run, but Satoshi grabbed onto his wrist before he could go anywhere. "Niwa, he will be fine, trust me…I don't think Krad will do anything to stupid…Don't forget, we can't do anything anyway. They are much more capable of handling themselves," Daisuke looked at Satoshi. He gazed up the stairs, his thoughts focusing on Dark's safety.

'Please Dark, don't get into a fight…' thought Daisuke.

"Please Krad…don't destroy the house' thought Satoshi, an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

Krad looked through room upon room. He opened and closed doors, he took his time, in no hurry to really find his counterpart. "Come out where ever you are Dark," he teased. A sly grin in his eyes.

Dark stepped out of Daisuke's room. He glared at Krad as he walked swiftly down the hall. Ready to ram into the blonde. Krad saw this and shoved the teen back against a wall. With a soft thud, Krad pinned him to the wall. "Well hello Dark, how are you doing?" Krad laughed. He held Dark by the wrists. Their faces close. Eyes locked, Dark desperately wanted to wipe that smirk off his melancholy face.

"Let go Krad, if you want to fight, we will do it outside," growled Dark. Krad didn't seem to care what the dark haired boy said.

"Who said I wanted to fight?" grinned Krad, a sly look in his cat eyes.

"…" Dark didn't say anything. He just stared back, waiting for the punch line.

"I just wanted to see you dearest Dark."

"…Bastard"

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't swear, your too good for that…" Krad seemed to growl at the boy, baring his teeth.

Krad started to tighten his grip on Dark's wrist, make a purple lines surface. "Aren't you," Dark could feel a shocking pain go through his body as Krad pushed harder. Dark winced. Receiving an even wider smirk from Krad. He wanted to head butt the taller male, but couldn't move close enough.

"I just want to have some fun," exclaimed Krad. He licked Dark's cheek in a seductive way. Dark Hissed, struggling to loosen the other man's grip, Krad thought this a funny predicament.

Krad leaned in for a kiss…and yet again. Satoshi flashed in his head. As if the boy was scolding him mentally. Krad stared back at Dark with wide-open eyes. He let go of Dark and held his head. He looked at his hands and held his side weakly struggling to diminish the thought of the blue haired boy.

"Krad? What the…" Dark looked at Krad. 'What's wrong with him?'

"I'll let you go this time," he hissed. Krad started to stager off. He walked into an empty room. Slumping down to the ground, he held his knees and stared at the floor. 'What is he doing to me…' Thought Krad frantically. He closed his eyes, Satoshi still fresh in his mine. The pain escaping his head slowly, like a balloon letting go of hot air.

He couldn't grasp why it was plaguing his every thought. He wanted to scream. So he was still attached to that stupid little human. That just put the Cherry on the top of his cake. Maybe if it happens to me, it must happen to him as well.

But what Krad didn't understand. Is that it could have been something deeper then just physical attachment…It could have been…that four letter word…

* * *

Krad walked down the stairs, to find…

Everyone staring at the TV, Krad looked at the TV to see what they were all staring at. And surely on the TV was a weather broadcast.

A sign flashed in front of the screen, "Emergency flood". A woman from a weather station flashed on the screen. Her face strait and unemotional. She wore a gray suit, she had short, strait orange cut hair. She wore little make up.

"Please, all inhabitants in the vicinity, stay in your homes. There will be a flash flood. Apparently it will stay for about a two days to a week…"

"No!" they all yelled at the TV set. Satoshi board a hole into the TV with his eyes. Daisuke was to shocked to do anything but stare. Dark hit the couch he was standing beside. Krad just…smirked, that smirk that seemed to play on his features, not that he was happy. He just seemed to know fate had something in store for him. Be it good, or bad. It was going to be big.

* * *

**Rei's Corner**

**Rei**: sooooo short, but at least you guys really liked the last chapter hm?

**Dark**: You left them hanging Narrator Sama!

**Krad**: yup, you really shouldn't!

**Rei**: I know.

**Satoshi**: there seems to be a lot of Dark Krad stuff going on.

**Daisuke**: also Daisuke Krad.

**Dark**: ya what's going on Narrator Sama?

**Rei**: wouldn't you like to know (grins evilly).

**Satoshi**: were not getting a response out of her…

**Daisuke**: nope.

**Dark**: Well she plays mind games with her uncle, I guess she will play them with us.

**Rei**: how did you know that…

**Satoshi**: I pulled up your personal file.

**Krad**: I asked him to

**Rei**:… that is scary.

**4 O them**: hai.

**Rei**: well then I guess I should explain.

I pretty much know were this story is going. It maybe a little foggy at times but its not that hard. This story may not be very long, just warning all my fans. This is my first story that generated so much love so I will try and make it as long as my pee brain can stretch. I once knew a guy, and he said he hated reading. I thought that was th emost ludicrus thing every!

If you guys want another DNAngel one, check out Slave to the Shadows, but its more of a Krad Daisuke fic.

Well I hope you are imagining what is coming up next!

Read and review!

Sincerely Rie


	5. Hear

**Review responses**

Darka-Chan: What is a Beta! Lol thank you.

KooriKitsune: (Munches on brownie) yummy! Thanks!

Assjuice: Thank you (bows)

Daisuke Caption Oblivious: Lol that is so cute, Kraddykins. I think I shall steal that lol jk.

Dark-Angel09: Lol your review was just fine. I guess you don't like Krad+Daisuke pairings neh? x.x. I love the part where I made him insane, it was funny. Wouldn't you like to know! (Grins evilly).

Kyaroru-san: Domo Arigato!

Kasumi Hikaru: Thanks for your enthusiasm. I am glad you loved my story, (weeps) I am so happy! If you want a Krad+Daisuke fic, check out my story "Slave to the Shadow's".

Mira: Lmao, you're funny, Domo Arigato! Yesh, I become the girl from the ring, my parents are all like, "smile," I just stare at them O.O. lol Yes, they are chaotic, random, and funny all rolled into one neh!

Kaira-chan15: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

Mizuki Hikari: I will : ).

Firedragongirl: Yes, yes it is (ego boost)

MoonlightPrincess: Well I hope you like this one!

Faith Moon n Jade Sun: I know, I can't spell, sorry. Algebra sucks! Lol I am sorry (cries) I am know I am mean, here is my smexy chappy, forgive me!

Glacier Pheonix: Yay!

Oh my gawd, you guys are so uberly, awesomely, coolio, great! (cries). I had 14 message's on my email when I woke up! I never expected so many people, you actually did what I asked. (feels proud!). I love you all! (glomps). Well here's another chappy, hope you like. It's going to get really fluff ok. Maybe even Lemony, but I said this was Yaoi. So please don't scold meh!

On with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Hear**

Krad was oblivious to all the feelings that had slowly grown inside of him. The great lust he had for the young boy, his tamer. No, e knew, he was just in to much of a denial that he wouldn't admit that he was truly falling for the ice prince.

No, Krad only had one objective when he was sealed inside Satoshi, and that was to kill Dark.

But in the end, bad guys, or in this case, denial, never ever wins…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad glared at Dark, Dark glared back. They were locked in each others heated stare down. Satoshi watched the two with indifferent eyes, yawning at his sheer melancholy state. And Daisuke, well, he was being cute, innocent, and just plain Daisuke.

They sat around the large coffee table in the living room, the silent battle raging between the two enemies.

It was day Four of the flood. Each one of them was some what cranky, cramped, and just plain tired. Most of the days they had spent were much like this one. Wake up, eat, TV, eat, Cards, eat, more cards. That was all they did, why they did nothing to change this tiresome routine was unprecedented. Maybe it was because of the tension. But whatever the case, it was always the same.

"You're cheating Dark…" exclaimed Krad. "Prove it!" replied Dark, not making any motion what so ever. "You're probably hiding them in your shirt…" Krad said, staring Dark down. "Uh, there is a problem in your little assumption. I have no sleeves," replied Dark mockingly, a smirk plastered on his face. Currently the time was 10:30 PM.

Suddenly, Krad pounced on Dark. Cards went flying as Krad started padding him down, revealing cards hiding in his pockets, his shirt, under his belt and many other places. "Weren't cheating my ass…" mumbled Satoshi, setting his cards on the table and leaning back, he rubbed his temple in an attempt too shut out the stupidity which surrounded him. "Dark, that wasn't very nice!" exclaimed Daisuke, he pouted and threw his cards on the table crossing his arms.

Krad sat atop Dark, his legs pushing on Darks thighs. He smirked holding a card in front of the thief's face. "You're a cheat, cheat," Krad smirked, he leaned in, but then retracted for fear of the pain that would surely come. He mentally smacked himself, slowly getting off Dark. He lent the former Phantom thief a hand, which Dark took hesitantly.

In all of this, Satoshi had been watching, he had watched the pounce, the near kiss, and the…relenting. He had mixed emotions. One he could pick out was puzzlement. Krad wouldn't just stop. He would take any chance he could get, no matter what the circumstances, for some reason he had been acting weird. The other emotion was…was…jealousy? Was he, the great commander Hiwatari, jealous of Dark? But how, when did this happen? When had Satoshi started feeling for that…that…Devil!

'No' Satoshi thought, 'It can't be true'. He stared at Krad for the longest while, watching him as if in a daze, contemplating every possibility for this strange reaction. "We should go to bed," yawned Daisuke. He stretched whole heartedly and smiled at them. "Niwa, where am I supposed to sleep?"

For the longest time, Satoshi had been sleeping in the attic, locking the door so Krad couldn't get in. But that plan back fired when he learned he was allergic to the mold and dust.

Daisuke thought tapping his chin. He looked at Krad then back to Satoshi.

"Well…uh…there is only one guest room," replied Daisuke, staring down at his feet.

Krad smirked, giving Satoshi the 'you-are-so-mine' look. Satoshi fell silent. He would actually have to sleep with Krad, Krad! The 'Devil' would have his way. It wasn't bad when he was unconscious that one time, but he was fully awake. He started going over the possibilities of escaping that fate. But the future looked bleak.

Scenario 1) If he tried to sleep on the couch, Krad would probably follow him, and make a move, 2) he couldn't exactly run back home, the rain made that impossible, 3) No way was he going to sleep in Daisuke's room. Most likely Dark and Daisuke would…well…ya.

So finding no possible way out, he slumped back into the couch, staring at the dots on the white ceiling, following the small map he had made in his mind. "Fine…" Satoshi mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Krad to hear.

"I guess I'll see if I can find you some Pajamas," said Daisuke, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He scurried up stairs, Dark following behind him. Leaving the Devil and the Tamer alone to talk.

"We wont be needing cloths will we," Krad said seductively, he walked over to Satoshi and sat beside him, curling a blue lock around his slender finger. Satoshi hissed at this, but kept his gaze on the white ceiling ignoring him.

'I am going to lose my virginity to him of all people…' thought Satoshi, he closed his eyes, too exasperated to respond to anything the Devil had to say. Krad smiled at Satoshi, he knew exactly how to work his puppet. He cupped Satoshi's chin so he had to open his eyes to stare back into golden orbs. "Come on Satoshi, it wont be that bad…trust me, I think it will be mostly enjoyable," retorted Krad to Satoshi's silent pleas. Krad leaned in, capturing the younger boy's lips in a warm embrace.

Satoshi didn't fight back. He didn't need to. 'What would be the point' he thought. Krad stared into the ice in his eyes. He was surprised to find the younger boy not struggling, no real effort to thwart his plan. This told him that he had finally accepted his fate. He had finally accepted that he would be Krad's tonight.

Satoshi could feel as Krad pressed harder into the kiss, wrapping two slender arms around his waist, pulling him in. He closed his eyes.

Satoshi could feel a small pressure at the opening of his mouth. He cautiously let Krad slid his tongue in, tangling with the younger boy's. Satoshi started to let his pent up rage go. Pushing Krad backwards down on the couch, he trailed kisses down the older male's jaw line. Then down his neck, sucking hardly, making sure that a large bruise would be shown.

Krad smiled at this. He pushed Satoshi off slowly, the younger teen hissing at him for stopping his assault. "What," Satoshi spat, an annoyed look on his face. "Not here Satoshi, not here," replied Krad. He picked up the boy in a bridal style and started carrying him to the stairwell. Daisuke came down the stairs with garments in his hands. Blushing at the site, "U Uh t this I Is your…" stuttered Daisuke, desperately trying to choke out the words that caught in his throat.

Dark stared at Krad from behind Daisuke. He looked into Satoshi's eyes. "Satoshi…you can't."

"I have to…it's my choice. Let it be…" replied Satoshi. Dark set a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "They wont be needing that Daisuke…"

Daisuke gave him a quizzical look. Dark just smiled down at him. "What do you mean?" he replied. Dark leaned into Daisuke, he slowly whispered in his ear, then licked his earlobe.

Daisuke turned a bright red. He quickly swerved off to the side so Krad and Satoshi could walk up the stairs. Dark stared at Krad's retreating back with a mix of emotions swirling in his head.

He felt somewhat guilty for leaving Satoshi alone with Krad for the entire night. But as we all now that feeling would only last about 5 seconds. 1…2…3…4…5…

"Now then Daisuke, shall we head to the roof to watch the stars?" inquired Dark. Daisuke timidly nodded and they headed up the stairs, hesitantly passing by the guest room, and up to his balcony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(This is a small segment on Dark and Daisuke so if you want to skip it you can.)**

Daisuke pulled on the knob of the door. Annoyed he started to kick the balcony door. Dark rolled his eyes and jerked the door open. Walking past a miffed Daisuke.

When outside, Dark did an acrobatic jump up and pulled himself above the archway. Daisuke followed suite and they both sat down, legs hanging off. The stars shone brightly, the moon masking the town in a hazy glow. Crickets could be heard chirping that annoying noise they always did. A car could be heard off in the distance, headlights screening over the streets.

Daisuke stared intently at the moon, while Dark…stared at Daisuke. Releasing this, he gave his famous blush and turned away form the older teen's gaze.

Dark caressed the boy's cheek with the back off his hand. "It's beautiful," exclaimed Daisuke staring off into the sky, his face a delightful pink. "Mmm yes, you are Dai," Dark said in a soft tone. Daisuke turned his head to face Dark's, an innocent look on his face.

Dark took the chance and leaned in capturing Daisuke's lips in a heated embrace. Daisuke closed his eyes, indulging in the kiss as if he needed it to survive. Dark responded to this need, with one of-his-own.

Slowly, Dark could feel a small pressure at the entrance of his lips. He opened and a small tongue slid in. 'feisty are we,' thought Dark.

Dark pushed Daisuke down, he trailed kisses down his jaw, nipping at the soft skin. Hearing small moans erupt from the younger boy's mouth Dark grinned inwardly.

"I love you Dark…" Daisuke whispered between moans. Dark answered him with a long passionate kiss.

The moon hung over them, the town asleep, except for four people…The only thing the two angels had in common, they don't waste a single moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad set Satoshi down on the large bed. He grinned malevolently, earning him a glare from the blue haired beauty.

Krad pushed the younger boy down, his body splayed out over Satoshi. He struggled, moving his legs as much as he could, desperately trying to get out from under the older male.

Krad moaned under the friction, a disgusted look played over Satoshi's features. Krad trapped Satoshi's wrists with his palms. He licked his neck, feeling the fast beats of the young boys heart.

'What am I doing,' thought Satoshi. 'what am I doing…' his thoughts were cut off as the older boy slipped his hand under Satoshi's shirt, massaging the pale skin around his belly. Satoshi cringed. He turned his face to the wall, refusing to look into the 'Devil's' eyes.

Krad took his hand out from under his shirt, he slowly snaked his hand up, cupping Satoshi's face. Satoshi opened his eyes to be met with a fierce gaze of gold. He stifled a whimper.

Krad liked his teeth, grinning like a cat ready to rip apart its pray. "So then Satoshi, you're giving yourself to me hm?" Krad looked at Satoshi, with a god like essence surrounding him.

Satoshi felt like spitting in his face, "Yes Krad, I am, but not without a fight," he sneered. Krad looked into the storm that was the boys eyes.

He could see swarms of emotion, a sea of endless conflicting emotion, and in its most purest form, rage. He could sense the heat emanating from him in a wave.

"Well then Satoshi, you're becoming a man tonight…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Attention!**

Ok guys, please tell me if you would want a cough sex scene m'kay. If you don't then tell me, I need feedback. Most likely if you vote for sex scene it will be like half m'kay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rei's Corner**

**Rei**: That took me awhile to write.

**Dark**: You're just lazy.

**Daisuke**: What Dark means Narrator Sama, is that you should have done it sooner.

**Krad**: She's such a sloth.

**Daisuke**: Krad!

**Satoshi**: I am sorry Daisuke but I agree with them.

**Daisuke**: Satoshi…

**Rei**: Yes, yes, I know, I am horrible. Can you forgive me my loyal fans?

**Daisuke**: I am sure they do (pats her on the back).

**Dark**: Not.

**Daisuke**: Dark!

**Krad**: They may, just because there better then you Narrator Sama.

**Rei**: I know.

**Satoshi**: At least she finished the chapter.

**Dark**: True.

**Rei**: Well I guess it's explaining time.

**4 o them**: Mhm.

**Rei**: Well I don't have much to say. I started this chapter on august 18 and finished it today lol. I know, I am the most horrible person ever (scolds). I hope you liked this chapter.

Bye Bye, hope you are all still with me.

Sincerely Rei


	6. Smell

**Review Responses**

**Darka-Chan**: Oh, m'kay. The problem about that is I don't think any of my friends would like this kind of stuff. There very…how do you say…Innocent? Homo-phobic. Well not really because I am bi but back to the subject. I would need someone who wouldn't go "EW," and my friends don't really fall under that category.

**moroitsubasa**: I like you! Lol. Constriction eh? I like bondage…yes…bondage…(sounds like a dirty old man). I think I will make a story with bondage ne? lol. I'll add in those quote "I'm-so-bored-I'm-gonna-eat-my-face-off-stuff," un quote scenes. A puppet show would be funny but I don't think I will put that in, sorry. This is the most likely going to be the last chapter before the epilogue.

**KittyMojo**: YAY! Hee hee I am glad you like it, I write to please.

**Zaidee**: I thought it would be better if I had all four of them in the story. It's my first story if you can believe.

**Assjuice**: Well here's my update, hope you like .

**Mira**: (Glomps) I love you!! That was so long and interesting, I had fun reading! There were people who looked like anime characters? O.O I want to go to that camp!! He fears pain because in the last chapter if he kissed anyone other then Satoshi his head hurt lol.

**Dark-Angel09**: I am so happy you read it fast, that means I am a good writer . The rain has stopped but only for a short period, most of the streets are flooded. I know they could fly away but it's like being in the eye of the storm if you know what I mean. Yes, it is fun to toy with Daisuke, lol. Have fun with this chapter.: ).

**tyco622**: You're funny, I am happy you enjoyed my story so far.

**MoonlightPrincess**: Quote "So, pulls off the sweater, is it hot in here or what?" unquote. LMAO, I was hoping for that effect : P.

**Kasumi Hikaru**: (Eats the cookie) I really do love cookies. (Beams) I hope I don't disappoint, I want more cookies : P.

**Weinerdog of Death and Doom**: LMFAO Yournameissofunny!! Lol now try and read that!! I am glad that you were so excited about my fic. Hope you haven't lost faith in me!!

**Silva**: All good fan fics have a sex scene ne? lol but anyway this is MY sex scene so I hope it reaches expectations.

**Rune Alchemist Kaori**: It makes you happy to read, that makes me uber happy!!

**Zafiro Okami**: No need to consider my feelings : P

**Agent-Krimsin**: ROTFL (dances with her) yup, there was defiantly no sleep.

**sailormulti01**: (Pats her on the back) we all are aren't we? Ya I know, when I put the Seme Uke stuff I kinnda messed it up. I am dumb .

**Rambie**: Isn't it though? lol

Ok…No one's against the sex? Then on with the show!!

* * *

**To Touch Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Smell**

Story cap 

'_What am I doing,' thought Satoshi. 'What am I doing…' his thoughts were cut off as the older boy slipped his hand under Satoshi's shirt, massaging the pale skin around his belly. Satoshi cringed. He turned his face to the wall, refusing to look into the 'Devil's' eyes._

_Krad took his hand out from under his shirt, he slowly snaked his hand up, cupping Satoshi's face. Satoshi opened his eyes to be met with a fierce gaze of gold. He stifled a whimper._

_Krad liked his teeth, grinning like a cat ready to rip apart its pray. "So then Satoshi, you're giving yourself to me hm?" Krad looked at Satoshi, with a god like essence surrounding him._

_Satoshi felt like spitting in his face, "Yes Krad, I am, but not without a fight," he sneered. Krad looked into the storm that was the boy's eyes._

_He could see swarms of emotion, a sea of endless conflicting emotion, and in its most purest form, rage. He could sense the heat emanating from him in a wave._

"_Well then Satoshi, you're becoming a man tonight…" _

* * *

The gray sky whirled in a fiery storm, signaling that it would not let the residence in the eye of the storm be. Oh no, it would smash at their windows and crack the few trees that it could reach, although…two people didn't really care at that moment.

Krad had finally done it, he had gotten the stonewall that is Satoshi to slowly break down and fall apart. To give in to any desire, rage, love, that he had locked up in his fortress. The fortress he had taken years to accumulate.

Krad pinned Satoshi down tightly, barely letting the boy move at all. Satoshi clenched his teeth and tightened his muscles to a point where they started to ache. Krad started to undress the boy, ripping Satoshi's shirt down the side to reveal pale soft skin, Krad liked his side, nipping at the skin near his stomach. The bluenette stared at the ceiling, pretending he didn't know what was happening.

Krad hastily undid the belt around Satoshi's waste and slipped of his pants to reveal a pair of blue boxers. He quirked an eyebrow at the large bulge in boxers, letting a grin slip onto his mischievous features.

"I don't have an erection."

"I would never dream of that Satoshi."

"Stop lying."

Krad put his palm on the bulge and moved his hands in small circles. Satoshi gave a soft growl that slowly vibrated through his body. Krad licked his lips and slowly kissed the boys jaw line, lapping his tongue in a slow sensual movement.

"Stop teasing…"Moaned Satoshi. His eyes shot open and he clasped his hand around his mouth trying to wipe what he just said from existence. Krad started to chuckle "okay," his eyes glinted and he ripped off Satoshi's underwear, smiling all the while. He started to stroke Satoshi's member. Satoshi moaned and arched his back, doing all these things involuntarily of course. It was just his body reacting with out his consent.

Krad got up and walked out of the room, leaving Satoshi dumbstruck, only to have Krad return with a tube of lube. "Where the hell did you get that?" inquired Satoshi, his eyes narrowing. 'He must keep some in his pocket' he mused. Krad stripped down and stood at the end of the bed. The boy looked him up and down and blushed the most reddest color of crimson.

"Lets just say the Niwa's have a strange fetish…" he said in response. He sat the lube on the table and slid back on top of Satoshi. "Don't we need that…" Satoshi said, he quirked an eyebrow. Krad slipped down to face Satoshi's member and slipped it into his mouth, sucking on it. Satoshi freaked, he started to buck and arched his back. His body screaming at him desperately trying to get the information of what was happening to the brain.

Krad slipped Satoshi's length out of his mouth and licked his lips, looking at the small beads off sweat that slipped off of the smaller boy beneath him. "That was shortly lived," gasped Satoshi, his voice cracking and airy.

"I am not done yet," exclaimed Krad, waving a finger in the air. He took the lube from the nightstand, squeezed out a large amount of liquid and rubbed it on the end of his member.

"So now the big performance…" and with one swift motion, he shoved his cock into Satoshi.

* * *

Satoshi woke up, his eyes sticking together and his body aching. He slowly peeled himself out of the groping sleep that desperately grasped for his attention, only to awake to Krad's tight muscular embrace. Sunbeams streamed in from the large window behind the bed and played across the "Devils" fine features. He sighed, no, he wasn't a Devil…he was just a creepy guy who had no human contact or love for so many years. 'But' thought Satoshi, 'he's still creepy…'

Satoshi let his eyes wander over the surprisingly toned man. His skin was pale and his hair seemed to glow in the yellow light of the…

Satoshi blinked, light? He slowly pried himself from the older males grip and looked out the window. There was a ton of water but it seemed that the rain had stopped. 'Sun,' thought Satoshi, a genuine smile creeping onto his lips.

He grabbed a pair of pants and a random white tight shirt he found in the closet. He took one look at Krad and headed for the bathroom, trying not to wake the older male. He reached the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

"The Storm that has been ragging for the past few days has now ended and is reported to stay that way. In other news…"

Satoshi sat on the couch, yawning softly as he took every bit of information he could comprehend at 8:00 in the morning. He slowly lifted his tired aching body off the couch and walked to the small Kitchen. He set some coffee in the machine and started it up.

The water started to drip into the cup and he walked back to his place on the couch, only to find Daisuke sitting in the middle. He was feverishly flipping from one channel to the next. Satoshi surmised that he wasn't even comprehending what was on the TV, just randomly going from each channel. Satoshi scratched the back of his head and literally pushed Daisuke over then sat beside him. Stifling another yawn and resting back down knowing that he would have to get back up again.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi when he sat down and smiled a tired smile. "So how ya doing Satoshi," Daisuke said slowly. He stared at Daisuke with a blank stare as if he didn't understand what was happening. He opened his mouth and then his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Uh…" Satoshi said oh so smartly, "I am tired…" he said. "Oh? Why's that?" exclaimed Daisuke. Satoshi just gave him a look that said are-you-really-that-stupid?

Daisuke obviously getting this realized why, and turned the color of a gummy bear. He turned back to the screen and started flipping the channels once more. "I…feel the same kind of tired," mumbled Daisuke, His face a still ever visible red. Satoshi chuckled at Daisuke's shyness. "It was a long night," Satoshi yawned and scratched his arm.

A soft smile played upon Daisuke's lips, "Yes it was," he said, a little louder this time.

A small beep sounded from the kitchen, signaling that the coffee was ready for anyway who cared to have some. Satoshi slowly got up from the couch and grimaced, "come on Daisuke, let's go get some Coffee." They both hobbled over to the kitchen like a couple of old men. Daisuke plopped down on the table and sighed, letting his head rest on the clean table top counter.

Satoshi picked up two cups from the cupboard, one had the label 'Daisuke' and the other said 'love' in Kanji. He reached for the pot and poured two cups. "Sugar, milk," inquired Satoshi, as he put two packs of sugar into his own cup and some milk.

"I'll drink it black," mumbled Daisuke.

Satoshi set the cups down and sat across from a fiery mop of hair. He poked Daisuke squarely in the head and the young boy gave a soft squeak in response. Daisuke then lowered his gaze to the cup and took a sip. Daisuke and Satoshi stared into there own individual cups, sitting there for quite a while, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Everything's going to change huh…"

"huh?" exclaimed Satoshi, shaken from his own very personal thoughts.

"I said…Everything's going to change," Daisuke said, a little quieter. "Ya, it's already changing Daisuke," said Satoshi softly. Daisuke looked up to meet blue orbs.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that…right?"

* * *

**Rei's Corner**

**Rei**: Wow, I hope this chapter was better then I thought. I'll be writing the Epilogue and hopefully that is done soon. This chapter was short and it took me forever to write…

**Dark**: That's because you're Lay-Z

**Rei**: I admit…I am.

**Daisuke**: We have had this discussion before!!

**Dark, Krad, Sat, Rei**: (All stare at Daisuke)

**Daisuke**: Sorry

**Rei**: Anyway I was listening to music to get me into the mood for writing the first part of this chapter, I recommend these songs: Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry/Military Fashion Show by And One/Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her cloths by Panic at the Disco/Come on closer by Jem/Fly Away from Eureka 7.

**Satoshi**: That's a lot of music Narrator Sama.

**Rei**: I am a music junky

**Krad**: That's for sure. Some stupid stuff to like The Emo song and I'm a gangster.

**Rei**: But there funny…

**Krad**: …and stupid

**Rei**: Whatever

**Dark**: Anyway, I hope everyone liked this installment-

**Rei**: You took my lines.

**Dark**: -and that you are even still-

**Rei**: he's not listening to me…

**Dark**: -reading this fan fiction.

**Daisuke, Dark, Krad, Satoshi**: Till the next chapter .

**Rei**: Ok, might as well tell you about this chapter. You can tell that I really seeped a lot of myself into this chapter, like my sick sense of humor… "A tube of lube" lol rhymes…anyway I had fun with all of the chapters and the reviews so if anyone has any requests for another Fan Fiction or even a Picture http://reiginsei. please tell me. I bid you Adieux

Sincerely Rei


	7. Live

**Review Responses**

**T.O.C.A:** I am happy you enjoyed it, I was nervous cause you get awkward writing those kind of things.

**Pookie:** Hope that means it was good

**Mira:** I am not dead, that would suck…I know I take forever. My comp was broken

**Weinerdog of Death and Doom:** Thanks, I am so glad you like my writing, my English Teacher doesn't…I get C's…

**FlashDrive:** Reading your comment makes me happy, I am glad you people liked my Smex scene!!

**Faith Moon n Jade Sun:** Ya, its ending, the ending kind of sucks to

**KradsLover:** Hank ya!!

**vampireking:** I am glad you did!

**kazeni:** Yay, thank you, you're to much

**Akira-sama:** I know, I do too

**Sleepless:** Ya if soon is now, ha ha ha…

**Cricket-The-Duck:** Thanks, your names funny, I like it

**SilentKiller1:** I know eh, their so vulnerable….

* * *

**To Touch Me**

**Epilogue**

**Live**

"You're a Bitch! But I love you anyway, you can't sing but you still put me to sleep."

A soft chuckle escaped the young mans lips as he rubbed his right hand thumb over the small screen of a 30G white Zune. He then glanced at the screen and looked at the background, it was an angel with white wings and blonde hair. He lay back and then arched as he stared blankly at the white ceiling, " 50, 51, 52, 53…" sang his currently occupied thoughts.

The dots on the ceiling weren't that interesting to most people but when you were bored and your boyfriend seemed to take forever to get dressed they seemed to be the most interesting things on the planet. 'I mean come on, I know he's gay, but he's not THAT gay that it would take him an hour to find the right clothes, god…bored'. He looked around the apartment he was currently occupying. There was a couple of Red oak tables, one large red oak table in the middle of two deep red coaches, a few pictures of a blue haired boy and a young blonde man all around the room. He rubbed the arm rest of the recliner he was currently sitting in and sighed, going back to his counting of the dots on the ceiling.

**Thump **"What the fuck is that pot doing there!" 'ah yes, Krad is finished, what an eloquent man he has become after these six years…' Satoshi tried to hold back an explosion of laughter that would ensue. He kept his gaze on the ceiling for a few more moments.

Satoshi felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he slowly looked over at the culprit and smirked. The man in question had his long hair in a high ponytail, with his bangs almost reaching his waist. He was wearing a yellow and white blazer that Satoshi had bought him for his birthday, a pair of black jeans with a red chain hanging from his left side. His shirt was yellow with the words "That's right, get Horny" printed in bright red letters.

Satoshi pulled himself from the Lazy-boy and stuffed his Zune in his dark blue jeans pocket. Satoshi had grown almost to the height of Krad, but was still an inch to shorter. He wore a plain short sleeved black shirt, a studded belt hung around his waist and a chain. "What were you listening to?" inquired Krad as he eyed his pocket. Satoshi laughed, "You're a bitch Krad, but I love you anyway." Krad gave him a smirk, wrapped his arm around his waist, "I know, don't you love it, I do," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"So you ready to go to Daisuke's party," Satoshi said as he fiddled with the car keys in his hand. Krad sighed and looked at his shorter half, "I suppose, its his 20th birthday eh? Its been such a long time since…" Krad trailed of as a large grin emerged on his face. His eyes clouded over for a minute and then looked at the door. Satoshi opened the door and they both stepped out as he locked it. "You can wipe that smirk off your face you ass, You already won the lottery," Satoshi chuckled as he gestured to himself.

"Mmm...I am putting that money to good use."

"Hope you don't go lose it with that attitude of yours."

"Lets just get into the car short stack."

Satoshi gave him a glare and fiddled with the large ring of keys, trying to figure out which one was the right one. Krad snatched the keys from his grasp and opened the doors. They both got into and Krad began to drive.

'A lot has changed' thought Satoshi as he looked at the scenery rolling by.

When Satoshi turned 16, after About a year of what Krad and Satoshi called 'dating', they moved into a big apartment by the sea. Krad went to college, something he had always wanted to experience since he had seen so many people do it, he became a florist and bought a shop, he called it 'Stylish Scents', as only Krad would. As for Satoshi, he got a job as a computer technician, or a computer annalist, no one could ever tell, but he is making a lot of money.

As for Daisuke and Dark, they moved into a townhouse after Daisuke turned 17, it was located a little ways from Daisuke's parents. Currently Daisuke is in university, taking architecture, and he is really good at it! Dark went to Trades school and became a construction worker, he's on his way of becoming his own contractor. They plan to become a team, Daisuke designs it, Dark builds it. They are also considering adopting, Daisuke may be gay, but he wants a kid.

Krad parked the car, a Bitchen Camero. It was yellow and black like the car from transformers. Krad kind of got obsessed with those cars, and the movie, Shia Lebouef is a good actor, and cute.

They saw a whole bunch of cars lined up along the street. They stepped into the house and everyone was there. Talking, drinking, having as much fun as a person can have. A cake lay on a blue wooden table. It was large and had the words "You have just begun your life, Happy Birthday Daisuke," It was white, with red spirals and geometric lines. Satoshi and Krad greeted the couple and engaged in a conversation. Satoshi looked at Daisuke. He was still pretty short, about and inch or so shorter then himself, but looked a lot more mature. Dark looked basically the same, he also looked slightly more mature. Daisuke was wearing red shorts and a loose white T-shirt, while dark wore a tight black paints and a purple two piece shirt.

After dinner was finished it was present time. Everyone gathered into a large living room with a white coach, and a blue coffee table. Satoshi sat beside Daisuke on a long white sofa, while Krad and Dark stood a little ways away. Daisuke started unwrapping gifts, some architectural tools, other fun and random gifts. He then picked up Krad's gift, it was a small yellow box with a red bow, he flushed a deep red as he began to uncover the mystery contents. It was a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs, a note attached read, "I know Krad will enjoy these to, he always liked that kinky stuff". Dark gave Krad a high five and looked at Daisuke with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Satoshi just gave Krad a sour look.

Daisuke, after getting over his embarrassment from the previous gift, proceeded to open Satoshi's gift, it was a large case of the finest paints, in every colour imaginable, with a beautiful set of brushes, every size a painter would ever need. Daisuke gave him a bright smile and a hug, mooning over the kind of pictures he could paint.

Later that night, the party shifted outside to dance on the beach. The song 'I m Blue' began to blare through the speakers, Daisuke just had to dance, but Dark refused, he said that he was tired after the hard days work at the site. Daisuke pulled on Satoshi's shoulder, "Dance with me, come on, it will be fun!!". Mush to Satoshi's protest, He was pulled onto the dance floor and forced to get into the rhythm. Satoshi stood for a moment as he watched Daisuke dance, in a very funny manor. A devilish grin formed on his face as he walked close up to Daisuke, wrapped his arms around his waist, and began to grind up against him. Daisuke gave out a squeak. They earned whistles from everyone, especially Dark and Krad who were currently standing inside the door frame watching the scene unfold.

"It's nice…" Dark smiled, "I never thought a day would come when we would all become friends…"

Krad looked over at Dark, he was right. Krad thought about it, all the things that had happened over the last couple of years. "I think I have earned something…"

Dark gave him a sideway glance, "and what would that be?"

"A place to belong…"

_**To Touch Me**_

_**End**_

* * *

**Rei's Corner**

**Rei:** Well it's finished, the first fanfic I have ever written…

**Daisuke:** We are proud of you Narrator Sama!

**Dark:** Ya, but I wonder if you still have any fans, considering the amount of time it took!!

**Krad:** Ya, it's been about a year hmm

**Satoshi:** I believe so

**Rei:** My computer was broke for like ever, so I couldn't update it. I was no about to write it on the family comp!

**Dark:** That would be awkward

**Satoshi:** Even when it was fixed, Narrator Sama didn't start it up till now…

**Rei:** Anyway, say your thanks and be gone with you!

**Daisuke:** We hoped you enjoyed this endeavor-

**Dark:** -We sure did, it has been fun providing this to the readers-

**Krad:** -Thanks for your support and reviews-

**Satoshi:** -and please tell us what you thought of the last chapter.

Rei: So this is the end, the finale. I hoped this was a good chapter, I was kind of stretching with it. But alls well that ends well. Oh and The Bitchen Camero part is a song, it's really funny!

Love you all, and thank you for reading To Touch Me.

Sincerely Rei


End file.
